supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt. Byrd
How Sgt. Byrd joined the Tourney Sgt. Byrd lived in the Forgotten Realms, more than likely in Sgt. Byrd's Base. As a child, he was adopted by hummingbirds, who raised him until he joined the Air Corps. The hummingbirds also taught Byrd to fly, though now it appears that he no longer relies on his wings because of his jet pack. Once he was of age, he joined the Air Corps and rose to the rank of Sergeant. Days later, he noticed a training dummy, otherwise known as Mokujin. Byrd entered the Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation Byrd flies out of control then lands near the camera saying "RIGHT! Shall I take on this flying challenge?". And a comet can be heard. Special Attacks Rocket Launch (Neutral) Byrd shoots a rocket out of his rocket launcher while shouting "Go, Rocket Launch!". Battering Ram (Side) A dash attack when Byrd flies towards the opponent accross from him. He says "Battering Ram!" when the attack is activated. Flight (Up) Byrd activates his rocket thrusters, then he can fly in the air just like Iron Man. Smart Bomb (Down) Byrd fires a bunch of bombs from his rocket launcher while saying "Here you go!". Hyper Rocket Launch (Hyper Smash) Byrd shoots four rockets out of his rocket launcher while angrily shouting "Go, Rocket Launch!". Sky Rocket Super Byrd (Final Smash) Byrd comments "I see you don't approve..." and blasts off, damaging his opponents on contact as she yells "SKY ROCKET SUPER BYRD!". His Final Smash causes a One-hit knockout if it hits. Victory Animations #Byrd says "And I happen to be both of those things..." while blasting around. He then stops in a soldier-like pose. #Byrd says "It's just business.", then he spins around uncontrollably while saying "Don't take it--". He then gets dizzy and says "WHOOA!!!". #Byrd says "It's just business.", then he blasts into the sky while saying "Don't take it personally." On-Screen Appearance Byrd flies to his start point saying "Right! And I happen to be both of those things!". Special Quotes *I only passed some baby eagles, but I didn't see them. (When fighting Casey) Trivia *Sgt. Byrd's Sky Rocket Super Byrd is identical to Nefarious Trophy's Sky Trophy Super Punch and Alisa's Sky Rocket Super Punch. *Despite his name being displayed as "Sgt. Byrd", the announcer calls out his name as "Byrd", which is pronounced as "Bird". *Sgt. Byrd shares his English voice actor with Spyro, Hunter, Evil Red and the Dragon Elders. *Sgt. Byrd shares his Japanese voice actor with Kazuya. *Despite the fact that Sgt. Byrd uses rockets as his weapon, Chai Xianghua thinks he has her mother's sword. *Sgt. Byrd is one of the only four characters to have a background sound besides their voice playing when someone is selected, in this case, it's a comet. The other characters that cause this to happen are Anna, Xiaoyu, and Mitsurugi. *Sgt. Byrd's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is the wooden training dummy who was cut from a 2,000 year old oak tree, Mokujin. Because of this, if the announcer ever says "Warning! A Fierce Opponent has appeared before you!" in any Tourney game's Classic Mode, Sgt. Byrd may have to fight Mokujin twice. Though, this may not be true because Samus Aran, a bounty hunter, is Sgt. Byrd's second rival. Though, in Tourney 2's Classic Mode, there is a slight chance that Sgt. Byrd will have to fight Mokujin three times instead of twice or even once because Female Mokujin is his midgame opponent. Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney